Generally speaking, it is known that there are a variety of systems available for the forming of concrete. The concrete may be formed, by way of example, to create walls, bridge piers, square or rectangular columns, interior corners, and tops of walls and parapets. Conventionally, the intersection of any two surfaces of concrete in any structure has been in the form of a line.
In other words, the two surfaces of concrete are designed to intersect at an angle. The intersection typically comprises a line of intersection, i.e., the line defined by the intersection of the planes in which the two surfaces lie. However, in many applications, it is desirable to be able to avoid the "sharpness" of a line of intersection.
More specifically, it is desirable in applications of various types to replace the typical line of intersection with a chamfer. This chamfer is ideally formed during the pouring of concrete, i.e., the concrete forming system itself is such as to form the chamfer. For this purpose, there are certain requirements that must be met in order for the chamfer forming to be entirely successful.
More specifically, the chamfer should be capable of being formed with a strip that is reusable and lightweight, yet durable and rigid, while at the same time having flexible or "plastic" characteristics. Still additionally, the chamfer strip should be capable of use with conventional steel or wood forms and capable of being secured along a form joint or sandwiched between interior and exterior form joints.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.